Pori region commuter rail (NC)
Stations by railway The commuter rail system in Pori is a radial network connecting city center into suburbs and other nearby cities. The tariff system between those stations, that lie on the territory of Pori, Ahlainen, Noormarkku, Ulvila, Nakkila and Luvia, is that of Pori metropolitan collective traffic agency (PSJLT); having municipal tickets and a regional ticket containing all the aforementioned municipalities. Travelling between other stations is paid under zone tariff implemented by an agreement between PSJLT and Transport Ministry of Finland. Serving lines in parentheses, the municipality after that Satakuntese Railway *Kokemäki (K, H) Kokemäki *Harjavalta (K, H) Harjavalta *Lammainen (K) Nakkila *Huopila (K) Nakkila *Nakkila (K, H, N) Nakkila *Ruskila (N) Nakkila *Viikinkulma (N) Nakkila *Halstila (N) Ulvila *Friitala (K, H, N, F) Ulvila *Malminpää (F) Ulvila *Impola (F) Pori *'Pori' (all) Pori *Raumanjuopa (F) Pori *Ulasoori (N, F) Pori *Uusiniitty (F) Pori *Kyläsaari (K, H, N, F) Pori *Uusikylä (N) Pori *Meri-Pori (N) Pori *Yyteri (K, H, N) Pori *Kolpanlahti (N) Pori *Lampaluoto (N) Pori *Santaviiki (N) Pori *Räyhänsuntti (N) Pori *Tahkoluoto (N) Pori Mäntyluoto branch *Yyteri (K, H, N) Pori *Mäntyluoto (K, H) Pori *'Pori Harbour' (K, H) Pori Western Coastal Railway *Rauma (A, R) Rauma *Linnamaa (A) Eurajoki *Kuivalahti (A) Eurajoki *Luvia (A, R) Luvia *Jussilanviita (A) Luvia *Mustakorpi (A) Pori *Salonen (A) Pori *Hankreeti (A) Pori *Liinaharja (A) Pori *'Pori' (all) Pori *Isosanta (A) Pori *Luotsinmäki (A) Pori *Toukari (A) Pori *Välimäki (A) Pori *Kahaluoto (A) Ahlainen *Lyttylä (A) Ahlainen *Puoda (A, R) Ahlainen *Ämttöö (A, R) Ahlainen *Ahlainen (A, R) Ahlainen First Normal Railway *Niinisalo (I) Niinisalo *Kankaanpää (I, G) Kankaanpää *Veneskoski (I) Kankaanpää *Honkakoski (I) Pomarkku *Pomarkku (I, G, P) Pomarkku *Poosjärvi (P) Markkula *Noormarkku (I, G, P, O) Markkula *Söörmarkku (P, O) Markkula *Ingemarkku (O) Markkula *Perko (O) Pori *Hyvelä (O) Pori *Toejoki (P, O) Pori *'Pori' (all) Pori Airport line *'Porin lentoasema' (I, G, P) Pori *Lattomeri (I, P) Pori *Klasioja (P) Pori *Pinomäki (I, P) Pori *Katinkuru (I, G, P, O) Pori *Tiilimäki (P, O) Pori *'Pori' (all) Pori Future A new railway between Pori and Tampere is due to be constructed by 2015. Apart from offering a high-velocity service between these cities and replacing much of intercity traffic using Satakuntese Railway, this new section will have two tracks for a new direction of commuter rail, all the way from Pori to Lavia. Kullaa is expected to become a partner in PSJLT. Two new metropolitan branches are under construction; *one diverging from Satakuntese Railway at Ulasoori; having stations at Paarnoori, Preiviiki, Ooviiki and Kuuminainen, before terminating at Maakari Beach. *one diverging from Western Coastal Railway at Hankreeti; having stations at Metsäkulma, Viaskulma, Viasvesi, Hakkiluoto, Säikänharju, Lankoori and Kekokarinloukko, before terminating at Vähä-Säppi. The municipality of Pomarkku will cease to exist on January 1, 2010. Northern and eastern parts of it will form Valkjärvi which some current territories of Siikainen and Kankaanpää. A small northwestern section will unite which some territories of Siikainen, Markkula, Ahlainen and Tuorila to form Myllyselkä. The southern part will form Lassila with territories from Markkula, Kullaa, Kankaanpää and Lavia. Most of the area near the railway joins Markkula. Therefore: *Pomarkku station will lie in Noormarkku, and *Honkakoski station will lie in Valkjärvi. Also, scarcely populated areas between Luvia, Nakkila, Eurajoki and Kiukainen will be united into Porinharju, which is a development area of significant interest, especially for the Airport line. Furthermore, some territories of Kauvatsa, Lavia, Kullaa, and whole of Kiikoinen are going to form the municipality of Sääksjärvi, and the development of these territories will influence the decision about where to build stations on the future Pori-Tampere railway. A map of the municipalities in 2010, as well as the commuter rail lines already existant or under construction Category:New Coordinates